Electronic messages are widely used and may take different forms (e.g., email messages, news updates, RSS or other feeds, etc.). Frequently, there is a need to store a backup or other type of copy of messages, e.g., to provide redundancy to help ensure that a message is available for later use and/or to free up storage space used by a message handling system (such as an email server or other email handling system) by offloading messages to another storage location. This type of storage is commonly called archiving, and various applications have been developed to archive messages, such as email messages.